Pet Names
by Balcom Works
Summary: Akuroku, as the title implies, it's Axel's obsession with calling Roxas various, mostly endearing pet names. The fluff monster bit me and wouldn't let go, so it's a bit crackish, but cute, I swear! Yaoi FLUFF


Axel was one of those weird people who loved to give their lovers pet names. It was exceedingly odd, but Roxas secretly adored it. Some were a little on the queer side, but they were sweet, and they made Roxas's heart flutter and his stomach do flips.

He'd started off with simple ones, like "Hey, Baby," and "Hiya Sweetie." He'd even said Honey a few times, and luv not so few times. *coucheverydaycough* But Roxas was used to it by now.

Sometimes he liked calling him animal names. He'd start with pet, then kitten, Dove; Roxas blinked the firt time he said that, and occasionally Dovey, then little Lion or feisty Tiger. Or even little fierce Dragon when Roxas got over worked.

When Axel was feeling.... "special" *coughhornycough* he'd call him prey, or princess to egg him on. A lot of the time he'd call out, "Hey there Beautiful," which definietely made him blush, along with Beauty and Lovely.

A few times he called him Ducky, and Duck or even Duckling. Roxas found those oddly interesting. He even called him Bell once or twice. When Roxas asked Axel about it. He's answered that it was because he had a melodious voice, and then proceeded to call him melody, music, and mimi. Roxas hadn't liked that last one, but he raised no complaint.

From that whole prey thing Axel seemed to come up with doe, and then as a joke, Dear. Roxas's favorites though were Darling, and Dearest. They just seemed so intimate. Roxas always smiled, he found them endearing.

.... Okay, so he smiled with Axel period, but that wasn't the point. Well... except when he called him Lady, he was most DEFINITELY not a lady. He also called him Doll, that one he still wasn't used to. Roxas hadn't said anything on it either.

"Morning Angel." That was now a new favorite.... Roxas knew he had a goofy grin on his face, but he REALLY didn't care. Especially when Axel smiled so tenderly at him and kissed him so sweetly like that. Roxas giggled and embraced Axel happily, he really didn't mind those pet names at all.

"You're so sappy my pretty." Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You like them, dontcha cutie?" Axel grinned widely. Roxas's face darkened with a blush.

"I knew it! I love saying them, doll." Ya, Roxas STILL wasn't used to that one. He burried his face in Axel's chest, humming at Axel's laughter.

"Sorry muffin, but it's just too cute to resist." Roxas hummed noncommitally, nuzzling his face into Axel's chest.

"Comfy, baby?" Roxas snorted, and peered up at Axel through his lashes. "You're so adorable, Pumpkin." Axel cooed, caressing Roxas's hair.

"You're so ridiculous." Roxas sighed, trying to hide his soft smile behind his hand.

"Aw, don't hide that pretty smile, bunny." Axel pouted, prying his arm away and grinning at the reluctantly endeared smile.

"You're so embarassing." Roxas blushed, and he knew it was a pretty epic blush because his enitre face was hot.

"So, you like it my peach." Axel said in an almost sickly saccharine tone.

"I can almost taste the glucose."

"Aw, sugar, if it's MY glucose I doubt you'll complain, precious."

"Gah..........." Roxas groaned at the horrible innuendo.

"Aw, buttercup." Axel laughed, tapping him on the nose. "You're adorable, adorable."

"Running out?" Roxas asked, almost hopefully. Axel's face split into a shit eating grin.

"Not by a long shot, kitty. You're the prettiest little lamb under the sun and you're definitely my Main Squeeze. You're perfect, and lovely, and my most coveted treasure and you make my day sunny. You are my paradise and you're perfect. Sweetheart, you're my boo." Axel whispered softly in Roxas's ear. Roxas squeeked as his heart did little happy flips and his blush spread to his neck and ears.

"I'm gonna get diabetes from the sugary-ness of it all." Roxas muttered.

"More like I, hot cakes. Everytime I look at you that sappy poem about sugar is sweet runs through my head and I think that it doesn't do you enough justice. Sweetheart, you are my sunshine on a rainy day."

"You're going to kill me with these one of these days."

"Impossible. Poppet, I would go to Tia Dalma and have her ressurect you from the dead for any price just so I could whisper more in your ear my lovely. And then I would repeat the process over and over and over again. I never get tired of your lovestruck face when I say these, pooky."

"Ah-" Roxas squeaked and burried his head in Axel's chest.

"Aw, Lovey, you're so cute!!!!"

"You su-" Roxas was cut off by Axel's cell phone going off. Axel cursed and glared at the phone.

"Yes?!" Axel answered testily. Roxas watched Axel's face twist up in anger as he growled at the person on the other end of the phone. Axel eventually hung up rather harshly and then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I have to go, some subordinates of mine are being n00bish, I have to go instill knowledge into their freshman like lacking of brain-ness as leader of the gang. I'll be back, doll." Axel leaned forward and kissed Roxas long and softly.

"Hurry back hot stuff." Roxas grinned up at Axel, who blinked, and cackled as he through on a jacket and grabbed his keys and left the apartment they shared.

Yes, Axel would DEFINITELY be hurrying back. 


End file.
